


watch me (and unravel)

by Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, M/M, Sloppy, Spit Kink, Throat-bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Logan's knees meet the floor with a soft thud. He has an open expression on his face, eyes big and honest, lips slightly parted. He keeps looking into Patton's eyes even as his hands lift up to work on the fly of Patton's pants, deft fingers making an effective work on getting the pants undone.Or, Logan deriving great pleasure from having his mouth thoroughly used.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	watch me (and unravel)

Logan's knees meet the floor with a soft _thud_. He has an open expression on his face, eyes big and honest, lips slightly parted. 

He keeps looking into Patton's eyes even as his hands lift up to work on the fly of Patton's pants, deft fingers making an effective work on getting the pants undone. They fall lower on Patton's wide hips, and Logan exhales sharply, seeing that Patton doesn't have any underwear on.

Logan's palms trail over Patton's thighs, his heavy stomach, his soft sides. Thumbs trace lines over the hip bones, brush over the tight curls of pubic hair. Patton's cock is starting to swell, twitching weakly. It jerks when Logan palms the heavy balls, when he shortly trails his fingers at the base.

Patton puts his hands on the wall in front of him, balancing himself, and Logan takes it as a command. He finally breaks the eye contact and leans forward to take the head of the cock into his mouth. Shiver runs up Patton's spine, and he remembers with fondness how Logan confessed, blushing and stuttering, unused to crude words, that he loves the feeling of Patton's cock swelling in his mouth, loves how it grows heavier on his tongue, makes him feel Patton's arousal so acutely.

Logan takes the cock into his mouth half-way, until it almost brushes the back of his throat, and swallows with force around it, tongue massaging the underside. His mouth is hot and very wet, saliva quickly filling it. All of this, paired with the delightful blush dusting Logan's cheeks, makes pleasure curl at the bottom of Patton's stomach, sending blood to his cock. 

Logan leans back a bit, letting the cock slip from his mouth with a loud slurping sound. He lifts his gaze to Patton, and Patton smiles at him: at his heavy-lidded eyes, at his red glistening lips, at him breathing heavily. His wonderful, beautiful, obedient Logan...

Patton takes his cock, now fully hard, into his hand. He pumps it slowly a couple of times and then brushes its tip against Logan's lips, against his flushed cheek, smearing the precome over it. Logan visibly shudders, fighting against closing his eyes. He's impatient, but still behaves perfectly. That deserves a reward.

"Open up," Patton says, his voice quiet and firm. And Logan obeys without any hesitation, opening his mouth wide. "Look at me for as long as you can. Then you can close your eyes. Tap twice if you need to stop. Got it?" 

Logan nods. And Patton sinks his cock into Logan's mouth, making a little _Mmm_ sound of satisfaction at the sensation of heat and slick wetness. His hips start making slow shallow motions, his cock sliding in and out of Logan's mouth. Logan breaths heavily through his nose, something feverish appearing in his gaze. Patton notices his thighs shifting, just a bit. It's not forbidden, but learning that Logan grows hard from this makes Patton become hot all over. He moves his free hand to cup the back of Logan's head, keeping him more surely in place. Patton's next thrust is more forceful, the head of his cock hitting the back of Logan's throat, making him shudder. He stops moving for a second - and then, instead of sliding out, Patton slides in, slowly but surely pushing his cock down Logan's throat. 

Logan starts choking around the cock, swallowing wildly, his eyes wide open and watering. But he doesn't tap out, and Patton trusts in him knowing his limits explicitly, so he continues to push inside, making low groans and little moaning sounds. It's so tight... and it's all his to use.

At one moment, with almost the whole length of the cock inside his throat, Logan's body stops twitching, and his breathing becomes more rhythmic once more. But not for long, Patton thinks fondly, and then exhales with pleasure as Logan's nose finally tucks into the curls of Patton's crotch, Logan's lips stretched around the base of the cock. 

"Get rid of the tie," Patton croaks out. "Unbutton first three buttons."

Despite his hands shaking, Logan manages to quickly do as he was ordered, dropping the tie on the floor and leaving his shirt half-open, giving Patton a nice view of his pecs with perked nipples, the skin sweaty.

"Use your hand to..." Patton's eyes flutter as Logan's tongue moves against his cock. It's not intentional, just a reflex. "To feel me in your throat."

Logan's eyes almost flutter shut for a moment, and then he lays his open palm against his throat. The shape of Patton's cock is unmistakable, its wide girth making Logan's throat swell in size. Logan squeezes the front of his throat slightly and moans lowly.

"Good. Hands back to your lap."

Logan obeys. Patton makes his feet stay wider, his left hand pressed against the wall to help with the balance. He tightens the grip he has on Logan's hair - and makes a first, slow and deliberate, thrust. He slides out slowly, for a couple of inches, and slides in faster. His hips gyrate in wave-like motions, the rhythm yet steady. Tears appear anew in Logan's eyes, and drool slides down his chin. But he doesn't gag, so Patton lets himself speed up. High-pitched moans leave his lips, so unlike the muffled cries Logan gives, so low and scratchy and weirdly erotic, they drive Patton mad, make his hips move more forceful, faster.

Logan chokes on the next thrust and finally closes his eyes, and Patton lets himself be ruthless, fucking into the tight heat with no thoughts. He lets go of the wall and grabs Logan's head with both hands. Patton moves it to meet each thrust of his hips, his cock sliding out almost half-way just to push inside the next second. Tears stream down Logan's face, and he wails, as loud as it humanly possible now.

Patton feels his orgasm closing in, and with great fit of willpower he lets his cock slip from Logan's throat and starts fast shallow motions, shivering and moaning obscenely as Logan manages to use his tongue for extra pressure. When he feels his orgasm is extremely close, he stops moving, the head of his cock laying on Logan's tongue, and works his own hand over the cock. Just a dozen of jerky motions - and his cock pulses, filling Logan's mouth with cum. It starts dribbling down Logan's chin, and Logan tightens his lips around the cock, keeping the cum inside. He doesn't swallow, just patiently waits for Patton to stop cumming. 

Patton exhales, his body all prickly and shaken, and carefully moves Logan's head back. Logan smartly closes his mouth just in time when the cock slips out of his mouth.

"Open your mouth," Patton says. Logan's eyelids tremble, and he opens his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. The mouth is full of cum, white mess sliding down the tongue. "Logan. Look at me." Logan opens his eyes, eyelashes sticking together. "You've been very good for me." Patton dips a finger inside his mouth, touches his own cum and takes the hand away. "You can choose what to do with _that_."

Patton watches with fascination as Logan's pupils dilate. Logan blinks and then grabs on Patton's hips, urging him to lower down. Patton allows him that, settling on his knees in front of him. A heartbeat - and Logan leans in close. Oh. _Oh._

Patton smiles and leans forward, slipping his tongue into Logan's mouth. He slides it against Logan's, tastes under it, and then lets Logan push their tongues in Patton's mouth. They kiss slowly, languidly, trading spit and cum, Logan making soft mewls under his breath. When they part, Patton summons a piece of damp cloth and gently wipes Logan's face, then kisses him once more.

"Come on, darling," Patton says, standing up and tugging his pants higher before offering his hand to Logan. "Let's go to our bedroom. I'm going to take care of you now."

Logan nods, his eyes still hazy and movements slow, looking wonderful and pliant.

**Author's Note:**

> It's... old. Pretty much. I just had zero energy to post stuff for months. So, like, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> You can scream at me about kinky stuff (and request something) at my tumblr @imyashasfun


End file.
